


Imagine you’re a secretary for a very powerful CEO of a large company

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fpreg, Hyperpregnancy, expansion, labor fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant
Summary: You’ve noticed that he keeps a keen eye on you, always watching you as you walk away from his office, his eyes transfixed on your thin hips and waist.





	Imagine you’re a secretary for a very powerful CEO of a large company

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://imagineyourepregnant.tumblr.com/post/140750248328/imagine-youre-a-secretary-for-a-very-powerful-ceo

Imagine you’re a secretary for a very powerful ceo of a large company. 

You’ve noticed that he keeps a keen eye on you, always watching you as you walk away from his office, his eyes transfixed on your thin hips and waist.  
  


One day, as you bring him some normal, mundane paperwork, he grabs you and kisses you hard, mumbling into your mouth that he can’t hold back anymore. He picks you up and slams you down onto his desk, his hands reaching up your short dress to remove your underwear. You’re too dazed to stop him, both from the rapid turn of events and from being thrown back onto the cold wooden desk, your legs spread wide in the incident.  
  


His hands are warm as they grab your hips and he begins to fuck you, hard. You moan a little in surprise and pleasure, still not sure how this all happened but also glad that it did. After what feels like an eternity of being rocked back and forth by his aggressive thrusts, he finally cums inside you. You pant a little, still unable to believe what has happened. Satisfied, your boss claps a large hand you your thigh before kissing it tenderly. He then steps back as you stand up, shakily, and put your ripped underwear back on before returning to work, having to pretend like nothing happened  
  


Two months later, you have a hard time squeezing into the already tight dresses you wear to work. Only now does it occur to you that you’re pregnant, recalling your recent nausea and tender breasts. You rub the small swell of your stomach gently after you finish pulling on your dress, relishing the way your already swollen belly pressed against the fabric.   
  


That day at work, your boss seems to notice your changing figure as well, as he approaches you when you come into his office with another hand full of paperwork. This time, instead of throwing you onto his desk, he approaches you and tenderly places a hand on your stomach before kissing you. He smiles knowingly, but says nothing else before ushering you from his office with a smug grin.  
  


By month five, your stomach is much larger than it should be. Briefly, you wonder if you’re carrying multiples, but you take into consideration your naturally narrow hips and small waist. It only makes sense that the baby would bulge out forward. You’ve long since outgrown your pre-pregnancy clothing, but you still refuse to shop in the maternity department, only choosing to buy your work dresses a size larger. These form fitting clothes still don’t accommodate your growing belly, but you love seeing them strain against your middle, the fabric stretched almost to bursting point.  
  


Later, when you’re strutting around the office, delivering stacks of paperwork here and there with your belly sticking out far in front of you, you catch your boss staring again. This time, he looks at the huge bulge that is your middle, eyes shining proudly at his work. You rub a hand across it and look his way, making sure he knows just how many changes your petite frame has been put through. Not that you’re complaining, though.  
  


Finally, the ninth month has arrived, and your stomach is huge beneath the still normal sized dresses you insist on wearing. You haven’t taken a maternity leave, loving the way the other women in the office stare at your giant belly with jealousy, wishing they had their own stuffed wombs to waddle around with. You make your rounds at work, hands rubbing all over your amazingly large belly, swaying heavily in front of you as you walk. The skinny little heels you wear feel as though they’ll give out from the weight being put on them at any moment.  
  


Once you’re back at your desk, taking calls and checking emails and the like, you feel a pain rumble through your stomach. You wince slightly, but ignore it. A few minutes later, another pain rolls through you, but you ignore it again. Just after a third wave hits you, you feel warm liquid trickle down your thigh, but there’s nothing you can do here, it’s too late. You do your best to hide a groan as you clench your legs together, knowing that you can’t give birth here. However, the baby inside you has other plans, moving down to the birth canal quickly, your still small hips straining under the pressure the giant baby is putting on them. Passing off your gritted teeth as a smile when a coworker walks past, you inhale deeply. This is going to be a long work day… 


End file.
